Buffy Summers
Buffy is the main character of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. She is a very skilled fighter and athlete who by night fights all of kinds undead beings LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Buffy makes her debut in this story, where she fights against BlackGarurumon and Sinister. She joins forces with Blue and the Alpha Team, Bender and the B Team and Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance. She mainly aligns herself with the robot since they are the ones who find her in Act 4. Buffy is brought in by Casper and Wendy where she joins up with the heroes and she tells them about entity and the truth behind the act of Jack White. Buffy with the group head off to the Haunted Caste which Jesse shows them directions to when he shows up on them. She helps the team again with the castle and then they get ambushed where she thinks Bender and Discord betrayed them when Heloise insures they are up to something. Buffy escapes with the team as they eliminate the rest of their competition. Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinister while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna. Buffy tags with the rest of the B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find the Azoth and the Lucfircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Buffy in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat as they learn about the Niburu entity and the flood. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Buffy arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Buffy also tells them that Black Star found something on Dukat. Yasha and the others join with Heloise to fight a Lard Lad statue which was brought to life. Buffy then gets her round with BlackGarurumon's allies with Skekeung with the others. Friends: Casper, Wendy, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Mr. Gold, Discord, Anna, Makoto, Death the Kid, Liz and PAtty, Picard, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Jesu Otaku, Sora, Jaeris, Zhuge, Yasha, Suki, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Gonner, Dixie, Jean Grey, the B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Zick, Raziel, Stacy, Cruger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Order of the Just Enemies: BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, Gbf, Jesse, the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad, Jesse's Cult, Loki, Albert Wesker, Peter Pan, Gul Dukat Buffy 3.jpg Buffy.png Buffy.jpg 029.jpg hekrhectvnnyzxxyrhn8.png.jpg Buffy_Summers_superstar_2.jpg Buffy_Summers_when_she_was_bad.jpg S3a2.jpg 320864_1257032963358_full.jpg serialsworldru-baffi-istrebitel-nica-vampirov-488943.jpg Buffy_Summers_stab.jpg Buffy-Summers-Season-3-Promos-buffy-summers-35482234-364-500.jpg SMG-as-Buffy-Summers-sarah-michelle-gellar-5856379-900-1247.jpg Fear-Itself-buffy-summers-9017387-1024-576.jpg Buffy_Summers_0.jpg Buffy_Summers_Season_7.jpg Buffy_Summers.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Feminists Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Psychics Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Swordsmen Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters from the Buffy Universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Child Soldiers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Demon Slayers Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Monster hunter Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski